Tank girl out of her shell
by potatovodka
Summary: Nekota is shy and quiet in public, but is completely different at home. She wants to be more friendly and sociable, and her friends will help her come out. Rated MA for situations.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 1: home life

...

Nekota woke up like normal, sheets wrapped around her in a funny way, most of them hanging down on the floor. She puts on some sorts and a shirt, then walks down to the kitchen for a morning snack. She sees a note on the fridge from her mom. 'Out running errands all day, won't be back til later this afternoon. Love you' was posted. Making sure the door was locked, the windows were closed and the curtains and blinds were drawn, she took a moment to stretch. "Won't be needing this." She says to the empty house, taking off her shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra yet.

She didn't expose herself out of being easy, she did it in the privacy of her home, where nobody could see her. She really liked the feeling of freedom she got from being topless, plus the cool air blowing from the home's central air across her chest. She went back into the kitchen, having remembered why she came down. Grabbing a couple of drinks from the fridge and a bag of cheese curls from the cabinet, she walked back upstairs.

After opening a soda and the bag of cheese curls, she took her usual seat in front of her computer and fired it up. She was a regular in the online tank gaming community, which was supplemented by her membership in the tankery program at Oarai. The finals were over, but she regularly attended practice with the other girls from Anteater team.

While she waited for the game to load, she munched on her snack. She scratched her lower back rather nonchalantly, since nobody could see her anyway. The game finally loaded, she puts on her headset and enters. Her usual teammates, Momoga and Piotan, would soon be online. They would always video chat before their matches to discuss strategy and the like. The chat started, and right away, Momoga and Piotan started looking a little uneasy, Momoga then chuckling. "What's wrong? Something happen?" Nekota asked.

"Heh, you might want to change the angle of your camera. We can see your girls." Momoga said with a light laugh.

"What if your parents see you like that?" Piotan asked.

"They're off running errands and won't be back till late, so I'm the only one here." She answered, moving her camera so her chest wasn't on screen. "Better? I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

"We've been in the showers before, so it's not like your girls are such a shock." Momoga added.

"Yeah, it's really more about nobody else seeing them." Piotan continued. "It's fine by me if you like to do that. Like you said, you're home alone."

Nekota stretched again, unknowingly showing her goods to the camera again. "As long as you two aren't upset, I'm all good."

"Are you wearing any pants?" Momoga asked, jokingly.

Nekota stood up for a moment, then sat back down and showed them her shorts in her hand. "I was wearing these."

"And she's naked again." Piotan chuckled.

"Fun fact: you're both naked under your clothes, nyaa ha ha." Nekota feigned an evil chuckle.

"Hmm, never thought about it like that."

...

The online match progressed, and the heat of the battle was making everyone break a sweat. When they stopped for an intermission, Nekota excused herself to get a towel. When she returned, she had more drinks and a towel. She patted herself dry and sprayed herself with antiperspirant, then laid the towel down on the chair. "How did I know you weren't going to cover up?" Momoga joked.

"Why don't you get naked? It's surprisingly liberating." Nekota countered.

"I might try that when my folks aren't home." She replied.

"I usually only get like that in the shower, really. I don't know if I'd have it in me to be nude outside of the bathroom." Piotan added.

"Come on, try it at least once. I promise, you'll like it." Nekota chirped.

"Hmm... I'll only do it if you two do it as well. I know you will, Nekota."

"Okay, how about tonight? When everyone else is asleep, let's get online and chat in the buff. Nothing sexual, obviously. Just the three of us, talking and palling around." Nekota asked.

"Okay. But if I don't like it, I can dress back up."

"That's fine. I just want you to feel free."

...

Nighttime finally came and the girls gathered for their video chat. Nekota had already taken everything off. She locked the door and put a chair against the doorknob, just in case. Momoga and Piotan both were still dressed, and looking a little nervous. "Well, here goes." Momoga began.

She pulled her shirt up and off, then unhooked her bra and freed her chest. "See, that wasn't so bad." Nekota told her.

Momoga then slipped off her underwear and took her seat again. "This is kinda fun. I see why you do it." Momoga said with a smile.

Piotan started out slowly. "Okay, it's my turn. Promise you won't laugh?"

"Please, you know I won't." Nekota said.

"Yeah, me neither." Momoga added.

Piotan slipped her shirt all the way off and showed her teammates that she was topless. "Huh, I think I do like this. Is it okay if I keep my underwear on?"

"Of course. You don't have to bare it all for us."

Everyone started chatting about things in general. Things like school, pop culture, music and the like. After about a half hour, Piotan finally built up the courage to take the rest off. She stood up, slipped her panties down, then sat back down. "There we go, that's a little better." Piotan said, at last relaxing.

"So, do you always do this when your folks aren't home?" Momoga asked Nekota.

"Every time. I also never wear anything to bed. But that serves two purposes. One being the obvious, the other being that I don't sweat into my clothes for the next day."

"Makes sense. I'm guessing you would never do this in public." Piotan asked her.

Nekota blushed at the question. "I can't say I'd ever want to get nude like this where anyone and everyone can see. I mean, I want to get out there and make more friends, but I don't think I'd get many of the right kind of friends if I did that. Of course, if I were in a relationship with someone, I might show them. But I don't know anyone like that right now."

"You ever... And forgive me if this is rude. But do you ever... You know, do stuff? With yourself?" Piotan asked.

"Of course. Doesn't everyone? When the internet is down and there really isn't much to do, or if you guys aren't online and especially when I'm here alone, I like to play. Do you?"

"No, I haven't. Does it hurt?" Piotan asked with a deep blush.

"Only if you go too far. Even then, it gets better over time." Nekota continued, sipping her drink. "You're really opening up here. That's great!"

"Yeah! It's almost like you're a different woman." Momoga said cheerily. "We should do this more often."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. It's nice to see you letting loose and being free. Everything will feel better when you are comfortable with yourself. Even when your clothes are back on."

"I know I feel much better since taking it off. Heck, I might even sleep like this." Momoga said, stretching.

"Speaking of bed, what would you all say to a sleepover?" Nekota asked the others.

"That sounds like a good idea. How about this weekend?" Momoga tagged in.

"Do we have to get naked?" Piotan asked, somewhat jokingly.

"Only if you want. Be warned, I sure will hehe." Nekota laughed.

"Okay, do it's settled. Let's have a sleepover this weekend."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 2: sleeping over

Nekota, Momoga and Piotan diligently worked their days away at school in anticipation of their sleepover. When the weekend finally came up, Momoga and Piotan met up with Nekota at her house. They arrived early enough so everything would seem normal, not letting on about their plans for the evening to Nekota's parents. They stored their clothes and things in Nekota's room and everyone sat out on the couch to watch a movie before bedtime.

The movie they watched was the 2001 movie, Behind Enemy Lines. Nekota microwaved popcorn and grabbed cold sodas for the three of them. Everyone was on the edge of their seat into the end. Once the movie was over, everyone headed up to Nekota's room. Once inside, Momoga and Piotan laid out their bedding. Nekota closed and locked the door, them stretched and looked at her teammates. "Time for this to go." She said, taking off her shirt and revealing her bare chest followed by taking off her shorts to show she wasn't wearing any underwear either.

Momoga and Piotan looked on with a light blush for a moment. Momoga was next, slipping off her shirt and unclipping her bra. "This is fun. Now..." She trailed off, stepping out of her pants and underwear. "I feel kinda naughty. I mean, in a good way."

Piotan came out of her shirt and bra, but was reluctant to come out of her pants. "Okay, this is nice. I can keep my pants on for now, right?" She asked her friends.

"Of course. I can't guarantee that you'll want to for very long, but you can keep them on." Nekota answered.

The three girls sat together on the floor, talking and laughing together. Nekota sat in a way that her lady area could be seen, and the others took notice. "So, you shave down there?" Piotan asked.

"Yep. Feels really good. What about you?"

"Not completely like you, I have a little bit down there. Do... You wanna see?"

"Only if you're ready." Momoga answered.

Finally, Piotan slipped out of her pants and underwear. She showed her friends what she was talking about, having only a strip. She looked over to Momoga, who had a small patch above her area. "Hmm, the one of us with the longest hair has none below the belt." Momoga chuckled.

"But I don't have the biggest chest." Nekota said, looking at Piotan.

"Um, yours look bigger." Piotan said with a light smile and blush.

Nekota held up her breasts and looked at them. She looked over at Piotan, who looked down at her chest. "Are you sure?" Nekota asked.

"You could always push them together." Momoga said.

Nekota squeezed hers together. "Like this?"

"No, I mean against each other's."

"We can always just tell each other's bra sizes." Piotan said.

"I'm a 34DD. What about you?" Nekota asked.

"I'm only a 38D. Looks like you are bigger."

"You've got us beat. Biggest chest, longest hair, least hair." Momoga laughed.

"You're not exactly coming up lacking." Nekota said, jokingly as she poked Momoga on her right breast, which made both of them laugh.

Piotan started looking a little anxious. "What's the matter?" Momoga asked.

"Um, Nekota, you seem so free and happy. You don't seem to be very inhibited when you're at home. What's your secret?"

"Hmm... I guess I just never really wear much of any clothing when I'm here. I never have. Ever. Unless my parents or visitors are here.I guess what I'm getting at is that I'm comfortable with my body."

"But what if your folks find out?"

"I wanna say they already know. But if they ask me, I'll just tell them the truth."

Piotan finally got to where she felt like she could ask a question about something personal. "So... Would you mind if I... Feel your area down there? I don't want to touch you sexually, just... Around it. To see how smooth you are."

Nekota slid closer, so Piotan could reach. "Go right ahead."

Piotan slowly put her hand down by Nekota's area and rubbed across her lightly. She slid only her index finger across, feeling how smooth shaven she was. Nekota heard her phone buzzing and turned to look, and felt Piotan's finger touch her lady spot and go in very slightly. Piotan looked up at her as she looked down and saw the finger. "Well, are you going to do anything with that, or do I have to do it myself?" Nekota asked with a lascivious grin.

Piotan quickly removed her finger. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, hey, it's no trouble." Nekota interrupted. "Tonight is all about exploration. Just give me some warning next time."

"Can I feel how smooth you are?" Momoga asked.

"Yes, but if I feel one more finger, it had better go deeper than one digit." Nekota laughed.

Momoga started rubbing her finger across her area, feeling how smooth and soft she was. "Hmm, I've never had this many people interested in my kitty before." Nekota said.

Feeling sly, Momoga pushed her finger all the way inside, drawing a sharp gap from both Nekota and Piotan. "Heh, well... It's more than one digit." Momoga laughed.

"Y... Yes, I suppose it is. Do me a favor and keep that there for a moment." Nekota purred.

"That doesn't hurt?" Piotan asked.

"Nope. Want to put your finger in there next?"

Momoga removed her finger and Nekota moved so she was facing Piotan. Slowly, Piotan moved her finger inside until it was in all the way. "You're really warm."

"And your fingers are long." Nekota responded, biting her lower lip.

Piotan pulled her finger out and looked at it. "You're also really wet."

"You're darn right I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take care of this." Nekota said, getting up and getting under the covers on her bed. "I don't suppose anyone would like to help me with this, would they?"

Both of the others shook their heads. "Sorry, I'm... Not yet, anyway." Piotan said nervously as she covered up.

"Me neither. I mean, if you want to play with yourself, it's up to you. And we're kind of to blame here. We got you started."

Nekota faced them, with one hand still under the covers. "Let me know if either of you would ever like to know what self pleasure is all about."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

chapter 3: a special bond

Everyone attempted to get some kind of sleep, but nobody could fall asleep, even Nekota, after satisfying herself. She got up and sat by her friends again. "I would think that a little bit of play would take it out of me. Apparently not." Nekota chuckled.

Momoga looked up at Nekota as she sat up. "I guess that does feel pretty good, huh?"

"Mhm. It's fun and healthy." She smiled as she flexed her biceps.

"Maybe there is something to that after all. Is there any special way to do it?" Piotan asked, also uncovering herself.

Nekota sat so they could both see her area. She spread her lips slightly to show them better. "Okay. You've both seen I can do this..." She trailed off, putting two of her fingers inside. "Unless you've already done this, it'll probably hurt a bit. The first few times, anyway. What I would suggest is rubbing yourselves like this to start with." She started rubbing herself with her fingers, without pushing them inside.

Piotan and Momoga sat up to rub themselves like Nekota had demonstrated. Momoga took to it well, leaning back as she slowly touched herself. "Ooh, I really like this."

Piotan started off even slower and lighter, picking up speed little by little. She laid back as she continued, her breathing starting to keep pace with her motions. She stopped after she felt herself go over the top. She sat up again and looked at her fingers, which were covered with her feminine juices. "That... came out of me?" She asked in wonder.

"Sure did. That means you did it right." Nekota said with a smile.

Momoga finally hit the top herself, as evidenced by arching her back and neck. "Whoo, that was something else."

Piotan looked around to find a rag or towel. "Umm, do you have anything I could use to clean up with?"

Nekota took Piotan's hand and started sucking on her fingers to clean them, which made her blush and her heartbeat speed up. She licked her clean and looked her in the eye. "Better?"

"Uhm... yes, much better." Piotan answered with a smile.

Momoga licked one of her fingers to see what it tasted like. Nekota looked over and smiled. "Need a little help with that?"

Momoga held her hand over to Nekota, who suckled on her fingers and licked her clean as well. You know, I just thought of something. I didn't clean myself after i put my finger... in yours. I guess that means..."

"I didn't clean myself either." Piotan added.

"Hmm, we indirectly just touched each other. After you touched me." Nekota said. "But hey, that just made me think. We've been teammates for a long time, both online and in school. We're close friends, and we just shared an intimate moment."

"Yeah, and I liked it. I gotta say, even though this is the first time doing this, I like being naked with you two. It's fun, I feel free, I feel relaxed." Momoga said.

"I know the feeling. I really like you two, and I've never felt this good before. We should do this more often." Piotan added.

"How about this. And of course, feel free to say no-I don't want anyone to feel pressured. But... What would you all say to us being... girlfriends?" Nekota asked.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment. "I'm not against the idea. I like both of you in ways I've never liked anyone else. If you two would like to, I'm on board." Momoga said.

"I'm new to this, but I do want to be closer to the two of you. We already share many interests, we're already great friends. Plus, I guess we could look at it like the ancient Romans. The soldiers would often... be with each other. They felt like they would have better success if they fought with and for the ones they loved."

Nekota pulled everyone together for a group hug. "I do love you. Both of you."

The three of them kissed each other briefly. "So, I guess we're a trio." Momoga said with a smile as the others agreed.

Nekota went over to her bed and motioned for the others to sleep in her bed with her. They joined her and they pulled the covers up, hugged and slowly, finally drifted off to sleep.

...

When morning came, Nekota was the first up. She noticed both of her girlfriends still holding her in her bed. Not wanting to disturb them, she happily laid there and held her ladies. The others eventually woke up, and everyone greeted each other with a good morning kiss. All of them dressed lightly and went to take showers individually. After cleaning up, Nekota's mom invited everyone to eat breakfast together. Everyone sat at the table and dug in. Nekota's mom was happy to see her getting along so well with girls from school, even if they were online friends first.

"So, you girls are part of the school's tankery team?" Her mom asked.

"Yes. I feel kind of bad that I wasn't better able to control the tank during the finals, though." Momoga pouted.

"From what I hear, that tank sat there for a decade or two. Nobody knows exactly how long it sat before it was used since the war, either. I'm willing to bet parts of the transmission were sticking."

"It still worked out for us, though." Piotan started. "With the malfunction, we caught the round that would've taken out the Panzer, and we would have lost."

"But we didn't even get to fire one round outside of practice." Nekota added.

"I'm sure that won't be the only tournament you girls will ever be in."

...

After awhile, Piotan and Momoga headed home and Nekota stayed at home with her mom. After doing some chores around the house, they sat together on the couch. At one point, her mom muted the TV to talk to her. "So, I wanted to ask about something."

"What's that?" Nekota asked.

"About what you do when you're home alone."

Nekota could feel a blush forming. "Umm... what about it?"

"Do you... strip when we're not home?"

"What makes you think I'd strip?"

"When I came home the other day, I noticed you were cold, but you weren't when I left."

"What do you mean, cold?"

"I guess there's no way to sugarcoat it. Plus, you're a big girl. Your nips were erect. You didn't have a bra on when I came in."

Nekota couldn't think of any way to explain it that wasn't a lie. "Okay, yes. I do strip when nobody else is at home. But I close all of the blinds and curtains, then lock the doors when I do."

"Is there any reason you do it?"

"I just like the way it feels. Being naked is so freeing and comfortable."

"Have you shown anyone online?" Her mom kept going, making Nekota feel uneasy.

"Just the girls who were just here. I don't show them to show them my goods, they only happen to notice it sometimes. I never go onto any chatrooms while I'm nude, either. Only with those two."

"Hmm... Okay. If you want to strip here, at home with all of the doors closed and locked and windows covered, I guess that's fine. If you're naked while you're in your room, maybe put something on the doorknob so we'll know to knock before entering."

Nekota hugged her mom. "Thanks mom. Feels so much better to be open about it."

"The other thing I wanted to ask was about the girls who slept over. Were you nude while they were here?"

"Yes. Since I'm being open, we even slept together."

"All three of you in the same bed? Did you do anything?"

Nekota started shaking her head as she answered. "No, we just held each other. We're not intimate."

"You're gay? And polyamorous?"

"I guess so. I like them a whole lot. We decided to get together last night."

"They're both your girlfriends, then?"

Nekota closed her eyes as she answered. "Yes. We're a couple... trio, I guess."

Her mom chuckled lightly. "Haha, I guess you've got one on your dad and myself. We've only ever been with each other, never with anyone else. Then you come up with two girlfriends at the same time? On top of that, they know about each other? Seems like you're a bit of a smooth operator."

Nekota smiled at her mom's sentiment. "I guess you're right."

"Tell you what, if your friends ever want to sleep over again, they're always welcome here. Just if you three... you know... want to do stuff, try to keep quiet."

Nekota blushed again. "Heh, okay. Thanks mom."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

When school was back in, Anteater went to practice just as all of the other teams. They took more time to go over the entirety of the manual, learning as much as they could about it. Momoga also got help with the transmission, both from the automotive club working on it and from giving her pointers on how to shift. Nekota and Piyotan ran drills, passing sand filled dummy rounds back and forth, ejecting and clearing them inside the tank. When they were ready, they took it out to the field for live fire practice.

Momoga's handling had greatly improved, making the ride much smoother and quicker. When they were cleared to fire, Nekota and Piyotan flowed perfectly, passing shells, loading, aiming and firing. Their accuracy was improving, both short and long range. They believed that their new found relationship was partially responsible for their improvement, which it was, since they were now so much happier to be together in the tank.

They soon learned there would be a free for all practice match against the other teams of Oarai. The others were unaware of the heightened abilities of Anteater, and would be in for a surprise. When they were gathered before the practice match with their tanks, nobody seemed to focus on Anteater. "I hope we do better than the finals." Momoga said, slightly worried but confident.

"Your driving has more than improved. That alone can make the difference." Nekota said with a smile.

"Yeah, we're all much better than we were back then. I think we should do okay." Piyotan added.

After everyone was told to board their vehicles, Anteater shared a brief group hug and kiss before boarding. When the signal was given, they took off for the field and got into position. Anteater's position was on a hill with a rather thick covering of trees and bushes, which they planned to make use of as much as possible, especially since there was an indentation at the top of the hill that allowed them to take a hull down position. Nekota and Momoga stepped out to apply camouflage to their tank, asking Piyotan to stay, in case another tank was spotted. Since there was ample brush on the hill, it didn't take them much time to cover their vehicle. With their position set up, they sat and waited. Eventually, they would get their first opportunity. Turtle team thought to follow their tracks, but thought they would be anticipating a chase like that. Turtle instead went to the western side of the hill, trying to get on what they thought would be the flank. Piyotan fired when the moment was right and hit the Hetzer. "Turtle team, Hetzer, disabled." Was called over the radio.

Seeing the smoke in the distance, Hippo team started moving in that direction. They figured that the low profile of the StuG III would help them avoid fire, which it would along the way. Other teams tried taking shots at them along the way, all of their shots missing. Since the StuG didn't have a traversing turret, they kept going. Piyotan slowly moved the gun and turret into position, then took the shot. She fired an armor piercing round, which from that angle, managed to go through the mud guard on the left side and broke the drive sprocket off. "Hippo team, StuG III, disabled."

"I saw where that shot came from." Miho said, already thinking about how to approach the hill. "Approaching from the west is a bad idea. They've got an excellent view of everything around them, solid cover, possibly even hull down position. Not bad."

Miho ordered the Panzer IV to move toward the hill, intending to move south, then east and finally north, coming up on their flank. Mako started driving them along, trying to avoid larger, more open spaces. When they crossed a stream, Leopon fired a shot from behind and hit their engine. "Anglerfish team, Panzer IV, disabled."

Leopon advanced, feeling that their armor was adequate enough to stop distant shots, and a straight approach would lead Anteater to abandon their position. Along the way, Rabbit team appeared and fired a shot at the Tiger (P). As was expected, the round bounced off and had no effect. "Wait until they turn to fire at the Rabbit, then take the Rabbit yourself." Nekota told Piyotan. "That might draw them into maintaining course."

Going with the plan, Piyotan fired at Rabbit team when Leopon turned to fire. The shot hit them broadside and knocked them out. "Rabbit team, M3 Lee, disabled."

"What the hell are they trying to do?" Nakajima asked out loud, confused about Rabbit getting hit.

Nevertheless, Leopon kept advancing. When Leopon had a halfway decent shot, they fired. The shot dug into the dirt and bounced up, hitting the Type 3. Because of the angle it hit at, it merely bounced off. "Let them get a little closer, then go for the mantlet." Nekota said.

When Nekota gave the order, Piyotan fired. The distance was close enough and the mantlet was at the correct angle to allow a flat hit. "Leopon team, Tiger (P), disabled."

Nekota and Piyotan were starting to sweat from the physical activity, and from the rapid shots being fired. Piyotan curled her shirt up and pulled the bottom through the top, allowing her to cool easier. As was not a surprise, Nekota took her shirt off altogether, and wasn't in a bra. "I'm setting this outside to dry." She said, laying it on the roof of the turret.

Battles were going on in other places, as evidenced by hearing the Type 89B being knocked out, presumably by Mallard team. Mallard eventually made their presence known when they fired the 75mm howitzer at the hill, hitting close enough to let them know their position was that well known. Mallard fired again, this time hitting close enough to hit a tree, knocking it over. Anteater fired back, not expecting the shot to hit. The round hit the dirt about 50 yards ahead of Mallard, throwing dirt and rocks up into the air and providing a quick distraction. Nekota said to fall back, forgetting that her shirt was still outside. Momoga moved in reverse, then moved down the hill to the south. Knowing the frontal protection was quite strong on the Char B1 Bis, they didn't bother firing at it head on.

As they were coming down the side of the hill, the transmission gave out and the on board system set the flag and they were out. Mallard was the last team in action, which technically made them the winners, but they didn't get the number of hits Anteater got. When Nekota opened the hatch to grab her shirt, she noticed it wasn't there. "Oh no, it probably blew off when we started moving." She said, worried about being topless. "I can't get out right now."

The Type 3 was towed back to the hangar, everyone from Anteater riding inside it. "I'd offer you my shirt, but I doubt that it would fit, because..." Momoga said, knowing their sizes were too different.

"Here, take mine." Piyotan offered.

"Thanks, but no. If they see us get out and you don't have a shirt on, you'll get in trouble. I'll take that risk, I don't want you risking anything."

Momoga thought about it for a moment. "If you can stay in here for a minute, I could probably go get you a towel. It's not a shirt, but it's something."

"Hey, if your could, please ask Mallard to come over here. I want to explain it to them."

Momoga left and asked Mallard to come over to the Type 3. Sodoko knocked and Nekota opened the hatch, only putting her head out. "So, I hear you've got something to say." Sodoko said.

"Heh, yes. You see, when we had the position on the hill, we were firing quite a bit. The lack of good ventilation in here, coupled with the rapid fire and unseasonably warm weather today... I started sweating."

Piyotan stepped out of the vehicle, her shirt still tied, only showing her belly. "We all did. She was sweating the most, and put hers outside to dry it. When your team started shooting at us and we started moving, it blew off."

"Okay, where are you going with this?"

"I'm not wearing a bra."

Mallard team talked among themselves and looked back at Nekota. "So you're exposing yourself?"

"I guess you could say that. I didn't mean anything by it. Piyotan offered her shirt, but I couldn't let her take the flak for me, even if she at least has a bra. Momoga offered too, but her shirt wouldn't fit me."

"You know we can't take this lightly. In the showers is one thing, but this is out in public. What do you think about it?" Sodoko asked Piyotan.

"I don't mind. I mean, partially because I understand where she's coming from." She started, pointing out how she looked. "Aside from that, we're in a relationship. The three of us."

Momoga finally made it back with a baseball shirt that was a size Nekota could wear. "Is this true? Are you three involved?" Sodoko asked Momoga.

"Of course. We all love each other." She answered, handing Nekota the shirt.

Now dressed, Nekota stepped out of the vehicle. "So if anyone gets any punishment, don't involve my girlfriends."

"If both of you are okay with this, and since you didn't expose yourself outside of your tank, I guess we can let this go. But you're being warned. No more nudity, even if it is just your chest."

Nekota, Momoga and Piyotan shared a hug and kissed each other. "Thanks, both of you."

"Can't let our girlfriend and commander get in trouble." Momoga said nuzzling up between them.

"Even then, we have to thank you for taking all the blame."

"Well, it was my fault. I didn't want either of you getting in trouble over my mistake. I love both of you and I couldn't imagine giving either of you any heat."

...

At the end of the day, all of the teams hit the showers and cleaned up, redressed and started leaving for home. Anteater was walking out of the locker room, holding hands along the way. They were stopped by the morals committee, for what they didn't know yet. "Earlier, you said you're all in a relationship? As in all three of you are dating?" Sodoko asked.

All three of them looked at each other and smiled. "Yes. I'm in love with her AND her." Nekota answered, kissing each of their hands.

"Yes, I'm dating Nekota and Momoga. Momoga is dating Nekota and myself. Nekota is dating Momoga and myself." Piyotan added.

"Of course. I love both of these ladies. We're not a couple, we're a trio, I guess." Momoga added.

"Okay, it's just not an every day thing to see three people dating each other. We wish you all the best."

After the morals committee left them, they continued walking. "What do you think that was all about?" Momoga asked

"Yeah, it's like they've never seen gay people before." Piyotan chuckled.

"No, they've seen gay people before, there's a few in this school. But polyamorous relationships might be new to them."

"Speaking of which, you said you don't just love us, you're in love with us?" Piyotan asked, squeezing her hand sightly.

"Yeah, I am. It hasn't been long, but I feel complete with the three of us together."

"That reminds me. We keep throwing out the word 'dating'. I think we need to go on one of those sometime." Momoga proposed.

"You know what? That's a good idea. What do you say?"

Nekota smiled at the thought of the three of them being out on a date. "I would love nothing more than to have a night out on the town with my lovers."

...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

All throughout the week, all three of the ladies from anteater team were thinking about what to do for their first actual date. They would sit together at lunch and talk it over, as well as talking over the phone when they were all at home. They would still play their online tank game with each other, but would now all be nude. It was common of them to keep the camera where it couldn't see anything below the shoulders unless they weren't in a match.

When they were at school, the morals committee would always be watching them, going on the false idea that they would do anything strange while at school. It was unwarranted, since there most they would do at school was kiss. Even then, it would be a quick kiss.

Their performance with tankery was improving considerably, of which the tankery committee was taking notice. Of particular interest was their recent success in the practice match against the other Oarai teams. When asked about their strategy, Momoga and Piotan both credited their success to Nekota and her planning, and she made mention of their comfort level with each other since they were dating. As a precaution, Nekota started bringing an extra shirt to practice and storing it inside their tank, so there would be no repeats of the incident where her shirt blew away.

...

When date night finally rolled around, the ladies all dressed their best. Nekota wore a Navy blue strapless dress with matching sandals, Momoga wore a black shoulder dress with polished leather dress shoes and Piotan wore a cream colored wrap style dress with simple open toed shoes. When they met up, they took a moment to look each other up and down. "My ladies dressed up this nice for our first date? I'm the luckiest girl alive." Nekota said with a smile.

"How do you think we feel? I came here to have a good time with the important girls in my life and you're both looking like a million bucks." Momoga said.

"It's really nice to see both of you outside of school. You're both looking fine as gold." Piotan added.

Nekota looked at the map they had put together for their evening and pointed to their first stop. "First up, the arcade."

"Umm, aren't we a little overdressed for the arcade?" Piotan asked.

"Maybe for the arcade, but the other stuff we've got planned will go with our outfits." Nekota answered.

It didn't take too long to get to the arcade. Upon arrival, they bought their credits and went to their games, which seemed to fit with their positions in the tank. Momoga went to a racing game, Piotan went to a shooting game and Nekota went to an arm wrestling game. Momoga was doing very well at her game, maintaining a strong lead. Piotan was shooting in her game so well, it almost seemed as though she were cheating.

Nekota beat the arm wrestling game all the way through. She asked one of the employees to check it out, and he tested it in demo mode. He could only manage the first couple of levels. "Miss, it may just be that you're that strong. Your arms look too be fairly defined."

Momoga and Piotan came over, seeing that there was an issue. They looked at each other and then back at the employee. "You're not hitting on my girlfriend, are you?" Momoga asked, keeping a straight face.

"No, no ma'am, I'm not."

"What, my girlfriend not hot enough for you?" Piotan asked, visibly confusing the employee.

"I thought you-" He started, but was stopped by Nekota.

"She's right. I'm got enough for her, but not you?"

"But you're-"

Nekota stood between her girlfriends and gave them both a kiss before they also kissed each other. "My girlfriend is right. She's gorgeous." Momoga kept it going.

"We know you weren't hitting on me, we were just having fun. We also happen to be girlfriends." Nekota added, taking both of them by the hand.

...

Next up on their evening was dinner, the selection being ORACLE Oarai. Piotan had called ahead and made a reservation for three, not too long after opening time for the evening. They arrived on time and were seated right away. ORACLE specialized in comfort food dishes, which all looked delicious. Everyone ordered simple things, Nekota ordered the Gouda macaroni and cheese, Momoga ordered the stuffed pepper and Piotan ordered the lasagna.

Since it was so close to opening, it didn't take long for everything to make it to the table. All of the ladies took a bite of their own dishes and loved it. They also shared a bite with each other. Piotan snuck a piece of bread away from Nekota, hoping she would get caught, which she did. She took a small bite of the bread whole looking at Nekota. "I should spank you for that." Nekota told her, making her blush.

"What do I need to do for that?" Momoga asked.

"Take my bread and you'll be on your way."

Momoga put a finger on a piece of bread and looked Nekota in the eye. "One finger again, huh?" Nekota asked, getting a laugh from all three of them.

After eating and arranging their dishes in a pile for the wait staff, they asked for the check and cuddled up together while they waited. One of the waiters brought over a plate with three tarts for them, along with the check. They hadn't ordered tarts and they weren't on the check, making them think they were complimentary, which they were. What happened was the head chef saw they were there on a date and decided to send them a simple dessert to enjoy.

Since they were out together, they asked for one check and all paid a third. Once everything was taken care of, they left for the final stop, which was the Oarai Isosaki shrine. They went out to the Kamiiso-no-Torii gate and held each other close. Waves gently coming ashore was the only sound they heard. No sounds from the city, no music, only the shrine and one another there as company. It may not have been the most extravagant thing they could've done, but they felt something special as they were close.

...

Along the way, it started raining. They came to a bus stop in front of a hotel, but looked at the times and saw the buses had stopped for the night. Being as far as they were from home, they decided to just get a room until the next day. The hotel by the bus stop was nice enough and the price was reasonable, so they paid for a room. Once they got in their room, they all called their parents to let them know where they would be for the night. As was little surprise, Nekota immediately undressed after talking to her mom. She took her clothes into the bathroom and hung them up on the rack to dry. Momoga and Piotan soon followed suit and also disrobed,

They sat together on the couch and turned on the TV. What came as a bit of a shock is that there were mainly naughty movies and shows on. Piotan looked up the name of the hotel and found that it was a sort of lovers hotel. Feeling uneasy on the couch after the discovery and knowing what sorts of things happen on those couches, they moved over toward the bed. Nekota sat on the bed and Momoga went to sit next to her, but tripped and landed on to of Nekota, who slowly laid back. "Umm... I suppose wee ARE at that kind of hotel." Nekota said, wrapping her legs around Momoga.

"You're okay with this?" Momoga asked.

"Only if both of you are."

Piotan climbed onto the bed next to her. "Maybe. Are you interested in maybe... Doing something with me?"

"Only if you're ready. I don't want to make you a woman unless you're ready."

"Let's see how this goes." Piotan responded, kissing Nekota.

Momoga leaned back, staying joined with Nekota because her legs were still around her. Piotan slid her hand down below, rubbing Nekota on her spot. She pushed two fingers inside gently while Momoga started to move back and forth to help stimulate. Nekota started breathing faster and grabbing the sheets while arching her back. Momoga could also feel Piotan while she was moving around.

Piotan kept her hand between them until they had stopped. She drew her hand back and noticed it was wet from both of her partners. Nekota released Momoga and moved so her back was resting against the headboard. She patted her lap and Piotan moved so she was sitting in Nekota's lap, with Nekota holding her from behind. Momoga moved in close and gave both of her girlfriends a kiss, then laid on her belly, looking up at them.

Nekota started gently rubbing Piotan on her spot and slowly beginning to apply pressure. Piotan leaned back against Nekota from the pleasure. "If you're really ready, I can take this step with you." She whispered in her ear.

Piotan nodded and Nekota started pushing her middle finger against her spot. After feeling what felt like too much, Piotan pulled Nekota's hand away. "Sorry, I don't... Maybe I'm not ready."

Nekota hugged her and kissed her on the nape of her neck. "That's okay. You're not ready, and there's nothing wrong with that. But I would like to thank you for letting me get this far. One day, when you're ready, I'll happily make you a woman."

"Is there anything we can do for her? We got ours, and I don't wanna leave her hanging." Momoga asked.

"Piotan, would you like to feel a bit of pleasure like you just gave us? I promise it won't hurt and there won't be any inserting."

"That sounds nice. How do you do it?"

Nekota looked at Momoga. "Hon, would you mind giving our girlfriend a licking?"

"Not at all."

Momoga moved in and started licking Piotan. Momoga didn't know many tricks, but since Piotan was just as inexperienced, it made no difference. Piotan felt her toes curling from what Momoga was doing, and soon went over the top. With everyone satisfied, they all covered up and went to sleep. Nekota held both of her girlfriends close before nodding off. "My first real date. Thanks, you two." She whispered.

...


End file.
